


The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon - Hamish’s Scrapbook

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [23]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where we look into the future and meet young Hamish Siegfried Watson-Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon - Hamish’s Scrapbook

 

 

Originally posted on [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/31303946137/hamishscrapbook)  


 

[ ](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/31303946137)

 

  
1.  As this is not some odd, alternate universe where men can get pregnant, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson opted to go through the surrogacy route when they finally decided on having children. 

2.  _Somebody_ who shall remain nameless offered a Certain Option with the use of items and abilities that defied the rational, scientific, orderly world the Boys of Baker Street lived in.  Considering said _Somebody_ is the owner of Club Denial and is known to have a Terrifying Sense of Humor, Sherlock and John gracefully declined the offer.  

3.  Harriet Watson, who had spent the past couple of years finally getting her head out of the bottle and wanting to mend her fences with her brother, supplied the genetic contribution for the Watson side of this production. 

4.  Greg Lestrade happily accepted godparent duties for little Hamish Siegfried Watson-Holmes.

5.  Mummy was absolutely delighted to be someone’s “Grandmummy” at long last.

6.  Holmes _Père_ was rather chuffed to welcome a grandson into the fold and was quite delighted to be christened “Grandpoppy” when Hamish finally deigned to speak. 

7.  Hamish, like his father, started speaking in complete sentences at the age of eighteen months.  Also, like his father, at that age, he had an adorable lisp.

8.  Like his other father, Hamish had a generally sunny disposition.  Also, it was quite plain that he inherited John Watson’s remarkable smile.

9.  It was quite obvious that the combination of Sherlock’s changeable eyes and John’s smile was enough to ensure that Hamish would be able to charm nearly every single female he’d meet.  There have been prayers offered up in thanksgiving that Hamish still remains entirely innocent of this knowledge. 

10.  Hamish showed a marked preference for Legos, listening to his father play the violin and books from an early age.  Supplied with building materials by his indulgent “Uncle Mycwoft” - the little boy often spent hours building elaborate buildings and vehicles and will quite happily tell you the stories to go with them if asked.

11.  Sherlock has often spent an enchanted hour listening to his son and can be coaxed into staging pirate raids with Lego-built ships.

12.  At home, “Daddy” is Chief Medical Officer of the H.M.S. Enterprise.  When he growls, “I’m a Watson, not bloody ‘Bones McCoy!’” it never fails to send Captain Sherlock and Science Officer Half-Vulcan Hamish into giddy hysterics. 

13.  Hamish’s favorite _Star Trek_ character is actually Leonard “Bones” McCoy.  “It’s ‘cos he’s awesome, like my Da.” 

14.  Hamish’s baby nickname was “Honeybee.”  He has various baby pictures where he is seen wearing black and white striped onesies that resemble John’s favorite black and white striped jumper.  Sherlock’s favorite picture and current phone wallpaper is of John and Hamish cuddling together in their matching striped outfits. 

15.  Hamish’s favorite Harry Potter character is Severus Snape. 

“It’s ‘cos he shows us that not all Slytherins are s’pposed to be bad and he’s wicked smart and snarky like my Papa!” 

“Hamish, what did I tell you about being snarky?” This from Hamish’s Da. 

“Snark back only when you’ve been snarked on first?”

“Good lad.”  Hamish’s Papa smirks. 

16\. When he grows up, Hamish wants to be a Consulting Detective, a Soldier, a Doctor and maybe take over the world too while he’s at it, just like his Uncle Mycroft. 

17.  Hamish thinks that being a Jedi is cool but likes Darth Vader’s red lightsaber. 

18.  Hamish is rather fascinated by the solar system and anything to do with astronomy. 

19.  There are further adventures in store for young Hamish, his Dad and his Papa.  It is apparent, however, that he seems to be taking in the general chaos and adventure of Baker Street with considerable aplomb, a cheeky grin and a wink.

20\.   Both his fathers assert that Hamish gets it from _their_ side of the family.  

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **NOTE:**  
>  Why yes, Hamish is a little “Bones McCoy” fanboy - both for the original and new versions! :P 
> 
>  
> 
> **PICTURE SOURCES:**
> 
>  
> 
> Found a rather nice higher-res picture of that famous Parade’s End pic of Benny With Kid [Here at Cumberbatchweb](http://benedictcumberbatch.co.uk/parades-end-stills/benedict-cumberbatch-and-mi.html).
> 
> The Young Benedict Picture was something I unearthed from [Oreos4Ever at Tumblr](http://oreos4ever.tumblr.com/post/24132574007/just-giving-yall-some-babybatch-enjoy)
> 
> The Baby Batch and Baby Martin Pictures are from Fanpop.com and [HERE](http://twicsy.com/i/yd5onb)
> 
> The Young Martin Pic is from his time at the Office in this article from [Splitsider.com](http://splitsider.com/2011/05/checking-up-with-the-cast-of-the-british-office/)


End file.
